Otousan
by Addy
Summary: The Cell Game is over. Vegeta disappears to hide his disgrace. Those killed are revived, including Mirai Trunks. While flying to Capsule Corp, Yamcha tells Trunks what happened. One of them flies off in another direction. Yamcha going to see a girl? Don't


Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews!! This is the first fic I posted on this site and I am very proud of all the good comments it has received. I want to express my gratitude to all the people who have read this story and to the new readers, I hope that you enjoy my work!  
  
Otousan  
  
He couldn't believe it. Even though he had befriended his father it was still something incredible to hear. They had a friendship that he hadn't imagined possible with someone as cold and proud as his father. He had finally seen a glimpse of the man his mother knew and loved. But despite all this, what he had just heard was still unbelievable.  
  
Yamcha had just told Trunks that his father had gone berserk with his death and even though he knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight Cell, Vegeta began attacking to avenge the death of his son.  
Trunks now saw what his mother had seen many years before. Something that not many knew about the saiya-jin prince. Whoever showed affection, any affection, Vegeta would act like the great prince he was. Trunks had told Yamcha to go on ahead to Capsule Corp. with the others. He would be there soon. Without Trunks telling him anything, Yamcha knew that he was going to go look for Vegeta. Trunks flew off towards the direction of his father's ki.  
  
Vegeta was standing on the top a rocky hill. The mountains and their cold air were his only surroundings. It was the perfect place to find what he was looking for: solitude.  
Normally he would've come to a place like this to train but now Vegeta only stood there looking for something between the sunrays, thinking.  
  
There was no point in fighting anymore, he thought. Not after what had happened earlier. His pride was shattered. He couldn't believe a low class soldier like Kakarotto and his worthless son had surpassed the saiya-jin prince's powers. His rage rushed through his veins and his thoughts were running wild. He hadn't been able to take his revenge. Instead, he had made a fool of himself and accomplished nothing. But he was always like that. Reckless: acting before thinking things thoroughly.   
  
But…how was he supposed to act, after seeing his son die so cruelly…so fast…  
  
Vegeta had killed many. He had seen many warriors' last breath and had laughed cruelly as he saw their loved one's eyes widen with despair.  
But he had never imagined how painful it was.  
  
  
Trunks smiled as he approached the place where he felt Vegeta's presence. He imagined his father's astonishment to see him alive. He looked at his surroundings, he had imagined Vegeta would be in a place like this; a place where he could be alone and practice his fighting skills. But to Trunks' surprise, his father's ki showed no movement whatsoever. He finally saw him in the distance, standing still and gazing at the horizon. As Trunks sometimes did.   
And when Trunks did something like this, it was only for one reason. It was when he was ashamed because he hadn't been the victor or the strongest fighter.  
Like Vegeta.  
  
"Otousan." Trunks said firmly.  
  
Even though Vegeta had felt his son's ki a few minutes before, he still became startled as he heard the sound of his voice. He knew all those killed by Cell would be wished back to life with the dragon balls, but he never expected it to be so soon. He turned around and started walking towards his son. Trunks smiled warmly at his father. Vegeta suddenly stopped and crossed his arms. He looked at the small hole on Trunks armor where Cell had shot him.  
  
"You came back to life because of the dragon balls didn't you?" Vegeta asked.   
  
Of course Trunks hadn't expected a warm welcome. He knew his father well enough to know that even in a situation like this he would not show any feeling.  
Trunks nodded. Vegeta was silent for a moment.  
"Tell me, did they revive Kakarotto as well?" Vegeta asked without looking up.   
  
"No, he stayed in with Kaioh-sama. He said he wanted to train there."  
  
Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"He's an idiot…" he growled. Vegeta finally looked up at his son.  
  
"You can go now, you showed me you're alive. That's what you came here for didn't you? Well there's no point in you staying here any longer, go. Leave me alone."   
  
Even though Vegeta spoke harshly Trunks didn't budge. Vegeta sighed with annoyance and turned around again. Finally after what seemed a long time, Trunks spoke.  
  
"Thank you for avenging me…"  
  
Vegeta didn't move. Trunks felt his uneasiness.  
  
"Stupid boy, don't you know anything? Gohan killed Cell."  
Even though he tried to hide it, Trunks heard some disappointment in his father's voice.  
  
Trunks smiled and shook his head no.  
  
"Yamcha told me that almost at the end of the battle, when almost everyone had given up hope, and Gohan was about to be defeated, someone threw an energy attack that distracted Cell long enough for Gohan to defeat him…"  
  
Vegeta's head turned a little towards his son. Trunks looked at his father with pride.  
  
"That was my vengeance. That was all the vengeance I needed and I am pleased that it was you, my father, who attacked Cell and helped Gohan win the battle."  
  
Vegeta's head turned towards the horizon again and was silent. Trunks felt disappointed because his father didn't understand his meaning.  
  
Vegeta started thinking about what Trunks had said. Now that he thought of it, maybe that boy would've been defeated if it hadn't been for his attack. Vegeta smiled at the thought. It was surprising how much Trunks knew about him. This boy was very much like him in appearance and personality; maybe it was because of that. Or maybe it was because once Trunks had felt this way and somebody's kindness had brought his hope back and gave him a reason to keep on going. It had probably been Bulma…  
  
Vegeta knew that his kindness and intuition was inherited from Bulma. Another quality Bulma and Trunks shared was that they knew the real Vegeta.  
He began to think about the little Trunks that was probably in his mother's arms. Would he be the same way as this boy, or rather man he had his back turned to?  
  
Would he be courageous and strong like a saiya-jin and proud to be one?  
  
A new desire awoke and he found a new reason to fight. He would fight for that baby and make him stronger. He would not miss the chance, as he had with the Trunks of the future. He knew Trunks had suffered a lot and had many reasons to loose hope, but still he didn't. Maybe, Vegeta thought, if he trained hard enough he would become stronger than Kakarotto and his son.  
  
He would not loose hope. Like his son, he would not give up.  
It wasn't acceptable for a saiya-jin to loose confidence in one's abilities, especially for the prince of that vanished race.  
Thanks to his son, he had a reason.  
  
Trunks was startled by his father's approaching footsteps. Vegeta looked at him with somber eyes and his mouth was set in a line. Trunks wondered if he had become exasperated by his presence and was coming to  
attack him so he would leave. But all his fears vanished as he felt his father's strong grip on his shoulder  
and his proud eyes on his.   
  
They stayed like that in silence and even though no words were exchanged, Trunks understood his father's meaning. They understood each other in the way that only father and son can. The way warrior and warrior understand.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe it. This was something he never imagined could happen. Trunks was full of pride. It was an honor to have the prince of the saiya-jin as a father. But most of all, it was an honor to have Vegeta as a father.  



End file.
